A small Change in Fate
by Mikotsuki
Summary: In one dark night she lost everything she knew and cared about. What will fate bring to her ?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Flashback**

The clock tower strikes for the twelfth time , the whole island was asleep. A thick veil of fog settled over the houses. One single shadow danced over roofs singing a beautiful yet sad song. Nobody noticed the arriving ship , the jolly roger was blowing in the wind. The ship brought the gruesome smell of blood with it. You could hear a quiet dreadful laugh , which mean nothing good.

On the hill there was a little palace where the beloved princess lived. She , who was innocently sleeping without hearing the screaming of her people , awoke because of smoke and fire. Not knowing what to do she ran , searching for her mother , following the screaming , the princess found her folk. They were gathered in the yard , terrified and injured the people watched how one after another got killed. The princess tried not to scream but suddenly a man spotted her and dragged her out of her hiding place. The man was none other than the person she trusts the most after her mother. Tears filled her eyes , she felt something slowly breaking in her. The saddest thing about betrayal is that it _never_ comes from your enemies.

"Princess !" the servants shouted. "Oh so that's your lovely princess , hahaha ...", the pirate captain laughed with a nasty grin , "... I'm going to be gracious today and let you live but you have to watch everyone here die a painful death. Let's start with the queen. So where is she ? Hahaha ..." At once every woman stood up and claimed to be the queen. "Stop it I am the queen …" The princess couldn't do anything but watch her mother trying to protect everyone. All of sudden a sharp blade pierced the queen's chest , blood splashed on her face.

Her mother whispered something for the last time and sank lifelessly to the ground.

Something finally snapped in her , the princess heard chains being clanked , slowly losing consciousness.

"So she failed to capture me in her own daughter. Now her folk is going to pay the price. ", was the last thing she heard before the darkness embraced her.

**Flashback End**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Well , nice to meet you … :D**

**Hope you'll enjoy the story and if you think I'm worthy of getting a review , just write one. Oh , and I gladly will appreciate any suggestion/idea :3 …. **

**Have fun **~

**P.S.: Please don't be too confused about events taking place in a different order and everything written in cursive/italic is either playing in her mind or just emphasize the words **

**I'm just saying this once : 1. I do not own One Piece **

**2. Characters might get OOC**

Chapter 1

Nobody's POV

Deep beneath the earth , where no light could ever reach , there was one person sitting in a dark cell and staring at the ceiling. Her smooth black hair went down to her ankles , it framed her delicate face. She was a beauty even though she was covered with blood , wounds and dirt , nobody who saw her could deny it. Thick seastone chains tied her to the cold stone wall , silently she kept on starring , her eyes were deep blue like the night sky and her gaze was cold. Suddenly she snapped out of her trance and whispered _Kasumi._

Kasumi's POV

_Kasumi...My name. How long have I been here ? _A click interrupted my thoughts , the door slowly opened and Magellan came in. He was grinning , I just glared at him and he got furious. "It's been 15 years and you're still not broken ?! Stop staring at me like that !" he shouted and slapped me. _Bastard ._ The guards behind him flinched , I saw their fear clearly. I already felt no pain since long ago my body felt numb.

"_So he is here again , hehehe. I could easily kill him for you ..." _abloodthirsty voice whispered , it was tempting but I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop her again.

_So you're awake Shinku. _It wasn't a question but rather a statement , she replied with an evil laugh. "I'll leave you here to rot , you worthless bitch !" Magellan yelled and left , the darkness was filling the room once again.

"So it's been 15 years since mother died … " I muttered ,

"...time to get out of here , what do you think , Shinku ?"

"_I'll gladly help you , Kasumi-hime ..."_

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me princess ? I'm no longer a princess..."

"_If you say so _", Shinku was floating around me and grinned like a Cheshire cat. Shinku was a bodiless fox demon , to be precise a nine tailed fox. Because of my mother she was something like my second personality.

I closed my eyes and focused on the chains and muttered _Freeze_ , instantly they froze and were fragile enough to easily brake them. _Too bad , these fools really thought that I was a devil fruit user._

"_Now , what's your plan , Kasumi ? Why didn't you break out sooner ?_ "

"Because I waited for the right time … You know what I mean don't you ?", I smirked.

"_Foresight , so you almost reached the 8__th__ stage … fast learner , aren't we ?"_

"Because I learned from the best , don't you think ?"

"_Aww , you flatter me … Wait you saw my memories ,didn't you ?!"_, she stopped grinning.

"Did you forget ? Our souls are almost one … Are you getting old ?" I replied mischievously. She glared at me and pouted. _Time to get out of here._

I slowly opened the door and peeked outside , nobody was there. As fast and quiet as I could I sneaked along the hallway. After running around for some time without meeting anyone , I finally found stairs. _Strange , why aren't anywhere guards ? _I had hardly thought about it and heard voices , they were coming from upstairs.

"So w-who is going to guard h-her ? I'm not going down t-there", someone stuttered.

"Me too ! ", someone else shouted. "W-what's down t-there ?", another asked , he was probably new here. "Down there in Level 6 , there are only those monsters. Prisoners who aren't affected by torture and waiting for their own death or those who are already sentenced to death." _Ha , as if I would die down here. "_Let's just pretend that someone was guarding them , I mean have you seen **her** ? She couldn't even move an inch ...", one of them said , they presumably meant me. I quietly chuckled.

_Seems like luck is on my side today , what do you think , Shinku ?_

"_Don't__ start__ celebrat__ing__just__yet__ ,sweetie ..."_

I waited until I couldn't hear anything anymore and wanted to go upstairs but clumsy as I am , I slipped , hit my head and lost my consciousness. _That's your fault , Shinku!_

Darkness welcomed me again.

Nobody's POV

Two strangely clothed people were following Kasumi in the shadows and as she fell unconscious , they started to discuss.

"What should we do with her ? We can't leave her here !"

"But what if she's an enemy ?"

"I don't think so she is a prisoner , too. Look at her clothes !"

"Are you sure ?" They kept silent and stared at each other.

"Well , just take her with us ...", said the cheerful newcomer , she was dressed in orange and white. "Yes , Inazuma-san !", immediately they took Kasumi and ran to the secret entrance.

~some hours later~

Kasumi's POV

_Why is it so dark ? Oh right , I lost consciousness. _I quickly opened my eyes but it was too bright and I felt an intense pain shooting up my head so I closed them again. After a while I slowly opened them , a crowd of strangely clothed people surrounded me , they were staring at me as if I was a freak.

"Could you please stop staring at me ?", I hissed and massaged my temples.

"Are you okay , girlie ? What is a young girl doing in Level 6 ?",asked a tall woman.

"I think I'm fine … Isn't it obvious ? I'm a prisoner ..." I calmly replied.

"How long have you been here ?" - A person with a huge head and purple hair stood before me , I wasn't sure about her or his gender and I'm still not sure about it.

"Long enough ..."

"More precise , girlie and who are you ?"

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first ? For 15 years I haven't seen the sky ..."

"My bad , girlie. I'm Yuu and this is Iva-sama... So ..."

" 15 YEARS ?! HOW OLD ARE YOU ?!", the crowd interrupted Yuu and stared me , I just casually answered. "Yeah , isn't it rude to ask woman for their age ? By the way my name is Kasumi and to answer your question I'm 22 years old..."

Suddenly my stomach started to growl and I felt hungry.

"Excuse me , could I have some food and maybe new clothes , please ?"

"Sure , Kasu-chan …" , someone answered.


End file.
